


sex is fire (dream about that casual touch)

by girlmarauders



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: Nate and Tyson want to show Gabe how they are together.





	sex is fire (dream about that casual touch)

**Author's Note:**

> brought to life and beta'd by [frecklebombfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic) and [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery).

Tyson pulled his shirt off the second they stepped into the bedroom.

“How're we gonna do this?” he asked, letting his hands drop, leaving his shirt on the floor where it had fallen, and then crawled on the bed to sit by the headboard. Nate bent over and picked it up and put it on the chair next to the door, with a pile of laundry on it.

“We talked this to death already,” Nate said, and sat on the bed, his hands on the top of his thighs where they parted to hang over the side of the bed. “I just want to get to it.”

Gabe crossed his arms. There wasn't anywhere left to sit, so he leaned against the thin part of wall by the door.

“Okay,” he said. “What do you guys normally do? Why don't we start there?”

Tyson made an awkward hand gesture like he was trying to be casual but hadn't figured out how yet.

“Normally I tie Mac up and call him names, and then we fuck,” he said flippantly. Gabe ignored him. Either he'd get over himself and participate or all Gabe would get was free dinner and Nate awkwardly describing his sex life. He could live with either.

“Tie him up with what?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow. Nate was already blushing pink and squirming a little, just from them talking about him like he wasn't there. Gabe watched the muscles move in his thighs under his navy slacks as he squirmed. It looked good.

Tyson reached out with a bare foot and poked Nate in the side.

“Show him Nate,” he said, and Nate licked his lips for a second before he bent over and pulled a plastic tub out from under the bed. It was dark purple, the kind of box you got from the Container Store, put in the garage and forgot about. Nate popped the top off and looked up at Gabe, like he wanted him to approve.

He pushed off the wall with his shoulders and peered in the box. There were a couple of ‘discreet‘ boxes that probably held vibrators, some condoms and lube, and there was a purple dildo, the kind that wasn't anatomically correct but had a shape that suggested a flared head. He picked it up and raised his eyebrows at Nate. It was pretty big. Nate flushed an even deeper red and ducked his head.

“Tyson likes that one,” he said. Gabe flicked his eyes up to Tyson, still lying back shirtless on the bed. He shrugged, unrepentant.

“I have a type,” he said, and waggled his eyebrows at Nate, who snorted and then giggled. They were cute. Gabe dropped the dildo back in the box and fished out a tangled pair of cuffs. They were pretty sizable, almost the same length as wrist guards, and were a soft fabric held together by a tough polyester cord. “Those are Nate’s,” Tyson said, and when Gabe looked up his eyes were darker, more intent. No fucking around now.

“What are you waiting for?” Gabe said, holding the cuffs up hanging from one finger. “Come and tie your boy up.”

Nate gulped, and Tyson scrambled forward, uncoordinated, onto his knees behind Nate on the bed. He looked down at him and smiled.

“Hey,” he said, and Nate smiled back, like there was no one else in the room but them and nothing else to do but look at Tyson.

“Hey,” he said, quietly. Gabe sometimes wondered what it would be like to be in love with someone in the uncomplicated way Nate loved Tyson, as if there was no other way he knew how to be. He let Tyson get one cuff all the way on Nate’s wrist before he interrupted.

“Tyson,” he said, and Tyson looked up, one hand still around Nate’s wrist. Gabe made the next sentence an order rather than a question. “Take his shirt off first.”

Tyson looked at the cuff on Nate’s wrist, then at his shirt, and then flushed all over very quickly.

“Oh!” he said, and Nate ducked his head and giggled. Gabe raised an eyebrow.

“I can see why you need someone to show you how to treat Nate properly,” he said, and Tyson took in a single long, shaky breath. Gabe had thought of a few ideas for this scene, but it was that breath, like Tyson both liked and hated it and wasn't sure which one he wanted, that made up Gabe’s mind. He knew what he wanted to do. “C'mon Tyson, get him undressed,” he said, a little impatiently.

Leaving the cuffs to hang from the one wrist, Tyson pushed Nate to standing, and then made him raise his hands so he could pull off his t-shirt from behind, over his head and then down one arm, over the cuff. He did it without speaking, just moving Nate to where he wanted him to be. Nate went easily, bending his head so Tyson could reach to pull off his shirt.

“Tell him what you're doing,” Gabe said, and Tyson’s brow wrinkled. He opened his mouth, and Gabe said “Don't argue.” Tyson frowned but reached for Nate’s belt.

“I'm undoing your belt?” he said tentatively. Gabe stepped back so he could see both of them, Nate bare-chested with his back to the bed, Tyson on his knees on the bedspread, one arm reached around to Nate’s fly. Gabe crossed his arms.

“Is that a question or a statement?” Gabe asked, and Tyson flushed again, chewing his lip in frustration.

“I'm going to take your pants off,” Tyson said, more assertively. Nate nodded.

“Okay,” he said easily. Tyson undid his belt, and then told him to sit on the bed to pull his jeans down. He had to climb off the bed to peel off Nate’s socks, and Gabe couldn't help but stare, Tyson bent over, Nate in just his boxers and one cuff.

“Talking is important,” Gabe said, when Tyson threw Nate’s socks across the room. “Nate likes it when we talk about him, doesn't he?”

He raised an eyebrow so Nate knew to answer and he nodded and said “Yeah" breathily. Gabe wanted to sit down, but there was just the chair covered in laundry or the bed. The bed seemed uncomfortably intimate, too close to the action to be able to keep his head. He picked up the pile of laundry and put it on the floor, sitting with his hands in fists on his thighs.

“He looks good,” he said conversationally, directing it at Tyson.

“Yeah,” he said and Gabe frowned dramatically.

“Use your words Tyson. What does he look like?” he asked. Nate’s blush was slowly spreading down his chest, turning the skin around his nipples a blotchy red.

“I..I don't know,” Tyson said awkwardly, and Gabe braced himself for the first moment of awkwardness. You just had to push through it, and then everyone would get turned on and it wouldn't be awkward at all.

“I think he looks pretty slutty,” Gabe said, keeping his tone light. “No one's even touched him yet and he's already about to beg for it.”

Nate made a sound Gabe had never heard him make before, sucking air wetly over his teeth.

“Fuck, Tyson,” he said, and rolled his head. Gabe clenched and unclenched a fist.

“Oh, is that not what he likes to be called?” Gabe asked, as if he was talking about nicknames. Tyson shook his head, and ran his hand over Nate’s chest, around the shape of his pec.

“No,” he said hesitantly. “He likes it.”

“Likes what?” Gabe asked quickly, just short of a reprimand, and Tyson jerked.

“When we call him a slut,” Tyson said, and Gabe smiled. Nate was squirming again, and it looked even better when he wasn’t wearing any pants. His thighs were huge, and the soft, white skin looked so good.

“Right,” Gabe said. “Are you ever going to tie him up?”

Tyson grimaced. He didn't like being caught out like this, kept always on edge by Gabe teasing him, pointing out his mistakes. That was okay. Gabe didn’t need him to like it. Gabe was going to get him all riled up and then bring him all the way down. He was going to like it by the time they were done.

Tyson pulled at Nate’s arm.

“Give me your hand,” he said quickly, and Nate did, easily, the way he always did what Tyson wanted. Tyson wrapped the second cuff around his wrist, his hands pulled behind his back. The cuffs had enough slack that they didn't pull Nate’s shoulders out of shape, but he gave them a tug and couldn't pull himself free, or his hands in front of his body. Tyson gripped his shoulder.

Gabe leaned forward to brace his elbows on his thighs. Nate’s head was dropping forward, and he was blinking slowly, like he was trying to think of something.

“Feel good?” Gabe asked, in an undertone. Nate looked up, his mouth falling open. That was hotter than anything, hotter than Nate being undressed, or anything Gabe had seen in porn, just Nate’s face at being tied up and turned on.

“Yeah,” Nate said softly. Gabe looked up at Tyson and flicked his eyes to the headrest.

“You're not gonna tie him to the bed?” he asked. Nate snorted, laughing a little, kind of out of it.

“We tried that,” he said, looking up. Tyson laughed as well.

“He cracked the bedframe,” he said. Nate listed sideways a little and let his head rest against Tyson’s chest, looking up at him. They were both smiling. It was clearly one of those treasured jokes, a couple's moment that they liked to remember. Gabe felt a strong, intoxicating thrill, seeing the two of them like this with each other. He had been the third in threesomes before, and he had always liked it, getting to be included, even briefly, in the little separate world couples always made for themselves. This was the first time he had done it with anyone as good friends with him as Nate and Tyson, and it was even more enjoyable, seeing people you knew were in love be together in the way that made them happy. He flexed his hand. He couldn’t get distracted. They’d asked him for a reason, and he wasn’t about to let them down.

“Aww, first time in charge?” he asked, a little meanly. “You didn’t test it out before?”

Tyson chewed on his lip.

“No,” he said, clearly caught between being annoyed and being embarrassed, right where Gabe wanted him.

“Okay, first lesson,” Gabe said, “Always test it out first.”

“I know that now,” Tyson said, kind of whiny. He was playing with Nate’s nipples, reaching over his big shoulders to do it, and Nate’s breathing was getting more ragged the longer it went on. He clearly liked them pretending to ignore him while he got worked up, and it gave Gabe time to focus on Tyson.

“Oh?” Gabe said. “Maybe you need to show me you can treat Nate properly? Look at him.”

Tyson looked down over Nate’s shoulder. He was red all over, and very clearly hard in his boxers, shifting more and more now, pulling at the cuffs.

“He’s so slutty for you, Tys,” Gabe said, lowly. “He wants it so bad. You gonna give it to him?”

Tyson nodded, chewing his lip.

“I want to,” he said. Gabe nodded.

“C'mon then, show me. Show me you know how to give him what he needs.” he said, goading, and Tyson gulped. Without saying anything he nodded, and pulled at Nate’s shoulder.

“C'mon, up on the bed,” he said, and Nate followed. He kneed awkwardly up the bed, unable to balance with his hands, until Tyson helped him turn over, and he sat propped against the pillows, his hands held behind him. He spread his legs and at this angle it was even clearer how hard he was, his dick a big, fat shadow in his boxers. Just for a second, Tyson leaned forward to kiss him. Both of their eyes fluttered closed, savouring the kiss, and then Tyson broke away, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Nate’s boxers and pulled them off, Nate lifting off the bed to help him. His dick caught in the fabric and then flopped back, wet with pre-cum at the head. Tyson licked his lips and then hesitated, his eyes flicking over to Gabe.

Gabe crossed his arms and looked at Tyson doubtfully.

“You're supposed to be in charge, don't look at me,” he said. Tyson flushed and then clearly steeled himself, one of his hands gripping the meat of Nate’s thigh. He blinked once and then bent his head, his lips wrapping around the head of Nate’s cock and his cheeks hollowing out.

Nate jerked, and then relaxed into it, his shoulders pulling as he struggled against the cuffs.

“Ah, fuck, Tys,” he said, each sound heavy with his shaking breaths. Gabe could see why they liked it this way around. Nate was breathing heavily, but he could only shake and take it. He couldn’t even move his hips away, because Tyson’s hands were holding his hips completely pressed against the bed. As Tyson head bobbed, the hectic, red flush spread further down Nate’s chest. Tyson pulled off with a wet popping sound and met Nate’s eyes.

“Don't come,” he said, a quick, direct, assured command. Gabe couldn't find anyway to tease him for it. Nate nodded, but Tyson was sucking his cock again, in long, wet pulls, his fingers leaving white spots in Nate’s thigh where Tyson held him.

“I won't,” Nate said, and then curled forward, crying out, Tyson’s cheeks fully hollowed out. “I won't, I won't, I won't,” he said compulsively, shaking his head. His chest was moving with huge, gulping breaths, and Gabe could see him getting closer, more and more overwhelmed. The scene wasn't going to last much longer if he left Tyson to do as he pleased He wanted to see more.

“Nate,” he said sharply, and Nate’s attention slowly dragged away from Tyson to Gabe, blinking heavily. “Nate, how does it feel?”

Nate shook his head, but still answered.

“Good, ah fuck, it feels good,” he said, a muscle in his thigh twitching.

“Is Tyson making you feel good?” Gabe asked, his fists opening and closing. “Sucking your dick like you begged him? Because you want it so bad?”

Nate was nodding.

“Ah, yes, it's so good, Gabe,” he said. His shoulders were properly straining against the cuffs now.

“Such a slut,” Gabe said, fondly. Nate looked back at him, and licked his lips, his eyes glassy with arousal. “Tyson,” he said. He had to say it again, to get his attention. “Tyson.”

Tyson pulled off with one final long lick up the underside of Nate’s cock, making him twitch. He kept his hands holding Nate’s thighs down.

“You're just going to suck his cock?” Gabe asked, as if watching them together had no effect on him. “I think he needs something more, don't you?”

Tyson looked back at him, disbelief on his face for a split second, and then clear arousal.

“You think you can take him further? I bet you can't,” Gabe said imperiously. Tyson scowled.

“Bet I can,” he snapped back, and then sat up, reaching out a hand. “Pass me the lube.”

Gabe leaned forward and snagged the first tube in the box of toys, tossing it into Tyson’s open hand. Nate struggled to sit up, moving his shoulders to pull himself up.

Tyson used one hand to pull off his boxers, falling over to one side, a little uncoordinated. Gabe snorted, and Tyson blushed, completely naked now. He was hard, his cock drawn up against his stomach, pink and wet, and Gabe licked his lips. He looked good enough to eat. Lube in one hand, he knee-walked up the bed, until he was over Nates calves, Nate looking at him like he'd let Tyson do anything.

He squirted lube on his two fingers, reaching behind himself to run them over his asshole. Gabe caught an intoxicating glance of it, between the perfect curves of Tyson’s ass, and shifted in his seat, wishing he could relieve the pressure on his hard-on.

“Tys,” Nate said wondrously, watching Tyson’s arm working. “Tys, please, let me, I want to feel you.”

Gabe wished they had put a chain between the cuffs so he could hear it rattle everytime Nate struggled, but he understood why they hadn't. At least the cord had some give, so Nate wouldn't wrench a muscle, and his big shoulders were truly straining. No wonder he had cracked the bedframe.

Tyson’s arm moved as he breathed out slowly and then pushed with two fingers. From his chair, Gabe could see them sink inwards, disappearing into Tyson’s body. It was impossibly, stupidly hot. He liked to watch, and the fastest way to get off for him had always been to fast-forward porn to the moment of penetration, watching fingers, or a toy, or dick sink into someone, watching the same moment over and over again. He dug his nails into his palm as tight as he could. He couldn’t jerk off right now, and he couldn't listen to his dick, which really really wanted him to break the scene and replace Tyson’s fingers with his cock.

“You're not going to let him, are you? Gabe asked, as Tyson let out a breathy sound, his fingers pushing in deeper.

“No,” Tyson said, although it sounded too turned on to be mean. Gabe smiled. Nate’s mouth was hanging open constantly now.

“That's why you had to tie him up, isn't it?” Gabe asked, knowing he had hit on a good line when Tyson nodded, and Gabe watched his hand move, spreading his fingers wider. Tyson could barely stop nodding.

“He wants it so bad, he wants to be inside me, he can't help himself,” Tyson said.

“What a slut,” Gabe said. Nate made a objectively weird choking sound, but it wasn't awkward at all. His head was thrown back, looking anywhere but at Tyson even though he could definitely hear the wet sounds of him fingering himself. Without Tyson’s hands holding him down, his hips were moving, trying to fuck his dick into nothing. It was overwhelming just watching it, Nate get more turned on just from Tyson fingering himself, no one even touching him.

“Oh please,” he said, in a whiny, begging voice. “Please Tyson let me fuck you. Please Tys, please.”

Tyson fucked his fingers in and out of himself, his voice catching.

“I'm going to sit on your dick, and you're going to fuck me just the way I want,” he said. Nate was nodding before the sentence was even finished, and kept nodding as Tyson moaned through one final press of his fingers. With his free hand, he braced himself on Nate’s leg, and slowly pulled his fingers out, Gabe getting an intoxicating view of his ass as he did. There was a second’s pause, and then Gabe realised what they were waiting for and leaned forward in his seat to grab a condom. He passed it to Tyson, and then fleeting brush of their fingers was the first time Gabe had touched either of them. Tyson ripped the condom open with his teeth, and rolled it down Nate’s dick with his sticky fingers, leaving lube behind.

“Hold still,” he said, looking at Nate and then positioned himself, holding Nate’s cock in place. He took a breath and then lowered himself down. There was a second where nothing happened, and then Nate’s dick slid in, Tyson’s body opening around him, and Tyson kept going until he was sitting all the way on Nate’s thighs, completely full.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Tyson said, rolling his head as he adjusted. He had one hand around his own dick, not jerking off, but holding tightly and rubbing his fingers at the end, almost compulsively.

“Don't come,” Gabe said, without even thinking about it. Tyson jerked and then looked at Gabe, raising his eyebrows like he wasn't sure what he had heard.

“You heard me,” Gabe said, with a confidence he didn't feel. This was all instinct. “You told Nate not to come, you can outlast him, can't you?”

Tyson didn't say anything, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he slowly took his hand off his cock. Nate was visibly struggling to hold himself still, a muscle twitching in his core.

“Look at him,” Gabe said meanly. “He's such a slut, he just wants to fuck, he'll come as soon as you move, you can't last longer than that?”

Nate’s head thunked against the headboard.

“Oh god,” he said, as if to himself. Tyson’s eyebrows drew together. He always wanted to prove himself in a challenge, and Gabe was mining that for everything it was worth. It would pay off, he was sure of it.

“I can do it,” Tyson said, and then braced a hand on Nate’s shoulder to lift himself up and push down on his dick. Gabe watched Nate’s dick disappear into him, the way Tyson’s body just took it. This was going to be his go-to memory for a long time, and he wanted to remember it.

Tyson moaned, long and loud, as he fucked himself on Nate’s dick. He wasn't letting Nate move at all, and every part of him was tensed with the effort of holding still, sweat gathering at his temples.

“You want to fuck me?” Tyson asked, and Nate nodded, his upper body moving back and forth, pulling at the cuffs. “No,” Tyson said, pausing with just the head of Nate’s cock inside him, and then slammed his whole body down, his ass slapping against Nate’s thighs. Nate sobbed, loudly, screwing up his eyes, and then said “fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over again, thunking his head against the back of the bed with each “fuck”, as if the rhythm helped. Gabe kind of wanted to do the same, bang his head against something to bring him back into his body, but he didn't want to miss a single second of this visual. He was hot all over, sweating in his clothes, and his erection was almost irrelevant with how turned on he was, feeling the arousal all over his body in tingling waves.

Tyson sank down again, and moved his hips in a small back-and-forth grind that made Nate whimper. Gabe could see where they were joined, the tantalising view of Tyson’s ass from behind and Nate pressed deep into him. Tyson ran a hand down Nate’s chest and then pressed his thumb to a nipple, rubbing back and forth.

“Okay,” he said, “c'mon, show me you can fuck me good, fuck that big dick into me, c'mon.”

Nate didn't even hesitate. He planted his feet, one slightly further out than the other, as if fucking Tyson at the exact angle came second nature to him, and snapped his hips up. There was no way Tyson could act as if he was in control through that. Nate moved his hips in a fast, paced rhythm, nearly sobbing every time Tyson’s ass obscenely slapped against his thighs. It was like Tyson’s strings had been cut, his eyes fluttering closed, his head lolling on his shoulders. Both his hands were braced on Nate’s chest, one of his hands rubbing at Nate’s nipple, the other just holding on. He was making as much noise as Nate was, a soundtrack of moans and grunts, building in a faster rhythm, like he was hurtling towards an edge he could not hold himself back from.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said, curling inwards, unable to hold himself up. Gabe leaned forward.

“You're going to come aren't you? With Nate fucking you just the way you made him? His big dick inside you, filling you up, just the way you wanted. He's so good for you Tyson, let him see you come, c'mon.”

That hit a nerve, or maybe Tyson was too overcome to hear him and it was just good timing but he shouted and jerked all over, shaking his head, and came, come covering Nate’s chest and stomach. From Gabe’s view, he saw him clench down, the pink fluttering of his hole around Nate’s dick. It was almost too much, and he had to grip the side of his chair, white-knuckled, to stop himself just grabbing his own dick. He wanted Nate to pull out and to feed his own dick into Tyson’s hole and rut into him as hard as he could, until he left marks on his ass. He wanted Tyson to get off and to slide down on Nate’s big, thick cock himself, and get fucked until he made the same shivery, sobbing sound Tyson was making now. Fuck, he couldn't do either of those things. Nate, in the absence of instructions, hadn't stopped, and had lost all rhythm, truly and completely red in the face now, breathing hard and with wetness at the corner of his eyes.

“Fuck fuck fuck, please please, Tyson can I come? Can I come?” he was repeating it over and over again, but Tyson was too gone to answer, unable to catch his breath from every time Nate pushed deep into him. Nate’s eyes flicked from Tyson to Gabe and Gabe had a split second shock at the eye contact, when he had felt separate, removed from what they were doing. Nate was shaking, even as his hips kept moving.

“Gabe please, please can I come, please Gabe can I come?” he said, and Gabe managed to find the control of his body to nod.

“Yeah, Nate, you can come,” he said, and Nate didn't even visibly hear him, just fucked his hips up once, and sobbed, choking, his eyes screwed completely closed . His chest moved with great gasping breaths, his whole body jerking with the aftereffects of the come down.

Legs shaking, Tyson slowly lifted himself off Nate’s lap, and fell, with a flop, face down on the bed next to Nate, closer to Gabe. He said something into the pillows, completely muffled. The sight of Tyson ass up, Nate licking his lips, made the final puzzle piece fall into place in Gabe’s mind. Maybe Tyson thought the scene was done, but Gabe wanted Tyson to finish tonight completely overwhelmed, completely out of his head and rewarded in the way he deserved. He had come, maybe, but Gabe wasn't finished with him.

“I told you not to come Tyson,” he said, sternly, and Tyson’s head shot up off the pillows and looked over his shoulder, back at Gabe. “It's not fair you didn't listen to instructions when Nate did so good. Nate asked permission before he came.”

Nate was watching Gabe, his eyes wide, clearly not sure where this was going. Gabe bet they never kept a scene going after both of them had come. He was going to blow their minds.

“I think Nate deserves something for being so good,” he said, still looking at Tyson. “He should get a reward,” Gabe paused. “Don't you think he was good?”

Tyson nodded, very slowly, like he was waiting to see what was going to happen.

“Yeah,” he said, quietly. God, Gabe wanted to touch him so bad. He was so turned on, and his body ached to move, to do _something_. He wasn't even conscious when he half stood and dragged his chair along and closer to the bed, until he was near to them both.

Telegraphing the movement, Gabe cupped Tyson’s jaw, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. It was a hard line to keep right. Tyson wasn't subbing for him, but he had asked Gabe to tell him what to do, and he was flushed red all over, breathing in sweet gasps that made Gabe feel hot and frantic.

“You want to do a good job for Nate, don't you?” he said, gripping a little harder on Tyson’s jaw. If this was Tyson subbing for him, he'd be hitting him by now, and he wanted to be a little mean, make Tyson hurt a little. Tyson nodded, his flush deepening. Gabe dropped his hand. “Sit up, Nate needs you to take care of him. Take the condom off for him,” he said, his tone even, not gentle at all.

Tyson pushed himself up onto his knees, and leaned over to take the condom off Nate. He dropped if off the side of the bed, which was kind of disgusting but none of Gabe’s business.

“On your front Tyson,” Gabe said, and Tyson went without asking any questions, laying down on his stomach with an “oof” sound.

Gabe looked at Nate.

“Use your mouth,” he said, and those words made Nate look so eager, even so soon after coming. Gabe felt like he was soaring. This was the peak of domming someone, when you felt completely in control, perfectly controlling someone to get what you both wanted. He didn't have to think, each movement, each next thing he would say came to him naturally, like a script he had memorised. He was in charge.

He smacked Tyson’s ass, and felt the thrill only increase when he heard Tyson gasp.

“Ass up, let Nate get his tongue in you,” he said, and Tyson got his knees under him, pulling himself up onto his elbows. Nate had to scramble ungainly, his wrists still tied, and Gabe gestured. “Come here,” he said. Nate turned his shoulders to present the cuffs to him. His right hand was closest to Gabe, and it seemed exactly the right thing to do to only untie the left cuff, and to pull the cord between the cuffs towards him, so he still held Nate’s right hand restricted.

“You can do it with one hand,” he said sternly, when Nate looked up at him. He didn't have to explain himself. “C'mon Nate, I know you love it, everyone knows you love it, love getting your tongue inside. Lick him open, c'mon.”

Apparently the dirty-talking was exactly what Nate needed to get him started, because he used his left hand to pull Tyson’s cheeks apart, and then leaned in, licking wetly and then sucking on Tyson’s rim.

Tyson cried out and jerked, and Gabe let him. It would be intense, Nate’s tongue right after being fucked, and Gabe wanted to see every part of Tyson’s reaction. He let Nate decide the pace, holding onto the cord to Nate’s cuff, not enough to pull him off balance but enough that he could certainly feel the resistance, that he was still, in a sense, restricted. Every time Nate dove back in after taking a breath, Tyson cried out, each time sounding more and more pained, more and more overwhelmed.

He buried his head in the pillows and Gabe said “head up Tyson, let us hear you,” and Tyson struggled to lift his head up. When he looked at Gabe, he was red, and there was wetness at the corners of his eyes. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, hotter than watching him get fucked, hotter than Nate’s dazed expression every time he licked Tyson’s hole. Eventually, Tyson’s loud breaths tipped over fully into sobs that shook his whole body, and he was crying completely, his shoulders shaking, his thighs twitching, his whole body overwhelmed.

Gabe pulled on the cord.

“That's enough Nate,” he said, and Nate pulled back to kneeling, opened his eyes from his blissed out expression. Tyson made another sobbing sound, like he wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset that Nate had stopped. His legs went out from under him, so he was lying down completely.

“Oh wow,” Nate said, looking down at the red flush all the way down Tyson’s back, his glutes clenching and unclenching with aftershocks, his body still processing the pleasure and pain together. Gabe reached out and brushed Tyson's hair back off his forehead. He was sweaty.

“Tyson,” he said, “Tyson, c'mon, look at me.”

Tyson struggled to raise his head that far, but he managed it, and Gabe looked into his eyes, which were barely focussed.

“I'm going to be right back okay? Stay here with Nate,” he said, and Tyson nodded, although he would probably have agreed to anything. Gabe stroked his hair one more time and then, with a little difficulty he hoped neither of them noticed, he went into their ensuite. He turned on the tap and wet two facecloths with warm water, avoiding catching his own eye in the mirror. He could have a crisis after aftercare, he told himself sternly.

In the bedroom, Nate had turned Tyson onto his side, and was curled around his back, kissing his shoulder. It was so perfectly sweet, and Gabe smiled when he sat down in his chair. Gently, he wiped the tears and snot from Tyson’s face, who looked up at him without saying anything, his eyelids drooping. Nate reached out his arm and Gabe undid the laces to release him from the last cuff, passed him the second washcloth to wipe dried come off himself.

Tyson’s eyes were closed when Gabe looked back at him, already breathing evenly. Nate rested his head on the meat of Tyson’s shoulder and smiled sweetly, almost shyly.

“Sex always makes him sleepy,” he said quietly. “He just needs some cuddles, he’ll be fine.”

Gabe nodded mutely.

“I had a great time,” he said, and Nate smiled brightly.

“God, me too,” he said. Gabe nodded again. It had seemed important to make sure Nate and Tyson were okay, but now his desperate need to come had reasserted itself, and he kept flashing onto the hottest visuals, Nate’s dick sliding into Tyson’s ass, Nate fighting his cuffs while he came, Tyson’s tears on his red face.

“I'll see you at practice,” he said, standing and turning all at once. He needed to get out of there. Nate opened his mouth to respond, but Gabe couldn't stand the idea of his good-natured agreement, as if Gabe hadn't just witnessed the hottest sex of his life. “Bye,” he said, cutting Nate off, and nearly lunging out the room.

He could move fast if he wanted to, and he really, really fucking wanted to move fast right now. His coat was on the hook by the door to the garage and he grabbed it and took the three steps into the garage in one half-falling step. He barely managed to get the car door closed behind him before he had undone his belt and worked his pants down to his thighs. Bare assed in his car seat, he got a hand around his cock and another two fingers pressed against the skin behind his balls. He barely needed to jerk himself, just picture Tyson crying, Nate coming inside him, and he came into his hand, jerking off in his car like a complete creep. He was breathing like he'd run a marathon. He took a second to bang his head against the headrest. He was so fucked.

&&&

Nate dozed next to Tyson for a while, tired out from his own orgasm. He didn't think he'd ever held off from coming like that, for so long, before, and the feeling of finally coming had been mind-bendingly good, but also exhausting. Eventually, he got up to find food, and brought some back to bed for Tyson, who woke up enough to eat, and kiss a little, and then crawled under the covers and fell completely asleep. Nate put the plates away, and closed the door to the garage which had been left open and then went to bed, falling asleep with his face pressed against Tyson’s shoulder.

Tyson always woke up first, and when Nate stumbled into the kitchen in the morning Tyson had already made burritos. Nate grabbed a bag of corn chips from the snack cupboard. After last night's work out, he deserved them. When both of them had finished, and were just cuddling on the sofa and eating chips, Nate put the bag back on the coffee table and squeezed Tyson’s shoulders.

“Okay, debrief,” he said, and Tyson sighed loudly. When they'd started fucking, and Nate had spent half his time begging Tyson to say even the smallest mean thing to him during sex, Tyson had avoided talking about it like the plague. Nate thought he had bullied Tyson into debriefs often enough that he didn't mind so much now, especially since they usually devolved into mutual handjobs, but it was still always Nate who initiated them.

“Fineeee,” Tyson said, and leaned back so Nate could see his expression, a little upside down since Tyson was wedged between Nate’s legs, his back to Nate’s chest. “That was basically the hottest thing ever.”

“Fuck, yeah it was wasn't it?” he said, and kissed Tyson’s forehead. “Fuck, him topping you, that was so hot.”

Tyson shook his head.

“When he was teasing me I didn't like that bit, but you were there and it made me want to do more, y'know? Like he was pushing me to be better for you.”

Nate’s heart soared. He had the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

“It was so hot,” he agreed. He blushed. “I loved getting to eat you out.”

Tyson laughed.

“You always like that,” he said. Nate poked his head.

“You never let me do it!” he said. Tyson looked up and rolled his eyes.

“I don't never let you do it, you just want to do it all the time,” he said. His expression softened. “Besides I like getting to see your face.”

Nate kissed Tyson’s forehead.

“Maybe we could do it like that again? After we both come?” he asked. Tyson hummed.

“Maybe not so long next time,” he said thoughtfully. “It was a lot. But yeah, we can try it.”

Nate smiled, and rubbed his nose through Tyson’s hair. He smelled faintly of his shampoo, and old sweat, since they hadn't showered, and it always made Nate feel warm and cuddled and happy.

“What do you want to do next time? With Gabe?” Tyson asked.

Nate propped his chin on Tyson’s head to think.

“Maybe watch him fuck you? You love big dicks, and his dick is pretty big,” he said. Tyson laughed and smacked Nate’s leg.

“How do you know that?” he asked, laughing. “He didn't take his pants off!”

“I looked in the change room,” Nate said smugly, and Tyson made a scandalised noise, twisting to look at him.

“Nate!” he said. “You're not supposed to look!”

Nate stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.

“What, he can watch me fuck you but I can't look at his dick?” he asked, smiling, and Tyson rolled his eyes, and ducked to kiss him quickly.

“You want to watch him fuck me?” he asked slyly, when they pulled apart. “What would you be doing?”

When they had started, and Tyson had been terrified of hurting him, it had been helpful for him to have Nate describe, in detail, what he wanted. That was great because Nate usually knew what he wanted in a lot of detail, and it gave Tyson a chance to see how much it turned him on. Even now that Tyson wasn't really nervous anymore, it was still a habit, and Nate really liked it. He squirmed a little, and Tyson grinned, and turned over so he was properly sitting on Nate’s calves. They were both only in shorts and t-shirt, and Tyson reached down to adjust himself, palming his cock idly. Nate licked his lips.

“You could sit on his cock,” he said, watching Tyson start to jerk himself off, “and I could suck you.”

Tyson raised his eyebrows.

“At the same time?” he asked. Nate nodded, and pushed his shorts down, until his dick was free, licked his hand and started to stroke himself.

“Yeah, on my knees,” he said, already picturing it. It was a good mental image, Gabe pumping his cock, which Nate had never seen hard but could triangulate a pretty good mental image of, into Tyson, and then Tyson fucking his cock into Nate’s mouth. He wanted both of them, watching him, seeing him on his knees, maybe teasing him, calling him names. He'd never thought very hard about why he liked what he liked, the embarrassment, the sweet and sour feeling of humiliation. He just knew he liked it, and he extra liked it when Tyson did it to him.

Tyson’s arm and shoulder were moving faster now, neither of them being pretty about it just jerking off quickly.

“Hmm?” he said. “You want Gabe to watch you sucking me off? You want him to see how quickly you come when I call you a slut?”

“Yeah,” Nate said, nodding. He was pretty close already, just from the imagining and talking about it, and would probably come soon.

“Fuck that's hot babe,” Tyson said, and then his shoulders curled inwards, the way he always did just before he came, and he gasped.

“Fuck, fuck-" Nate said, and rubbed the head of his cock quickly and tightly, and came in his hand, without making any more noise.

Tyson smiled lazily. Nate sighed. He'd probably take a nap now and Nate would have to clean up the breakfast stuff. And do laundry. Tyson tipped forward and kissed him.

“Love you,” he said, in a sleepy mumble. Nate smiled, and kissed him back.

“Love you too,” he said.


End file.
